A Look into the Dark Lord
by Sheepy-chan
Summary: Ever wonder what it was Like to be the Dark Lord? To have the most annoying DeathEater ever? To have a plan that might actually work?
1. Pest Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own He-who-must-not-be-named or any of the other Harry Potter  
  
Character's in this story, they all belong to the honorable J.K. Rowling.  
  
I only have one character in this story, a 'Deatheater' whom is called 'Leena Illume'.  
  
Author note: I'm known for starting on story then starting another, but you know  
  
I have this story in my head and I don't want to forget it. So if you don't like the first chapter to the  
  
last story, I hope you like this one.  
  
-A Look Into the Dark Lord-  
  
Chapter one- Pest Problem  
  
Wide, red, cat-like eyes glared out of the dark at a rather mousey man kneeling. "I..I'm sorry M'Lord!", the man that was kneeling  
  
pleading in a quivering voice. "It.. it'll never hap-" "I know it won't, Wormtail"  
  
another said in a cold, hiss that was unmistakably The Dark Lord's. "No! No! Let me make it up to you!   
  
I..I'll make this up some how" Wormtail said in a shaky tone. The Dark Lord opened his mouth to speak when there was  
  
a sudden BANG!, The two glanced to the door where a young lady stood. She looked  
  
no older than twenty, with long black and a dull brown eyes. "Hello Voldie!",  
  
she squealed in a high pitched girlish tone. Wormtail raised an eye brow and the  
  
girl spoke again. "Oh! I've missed you so so much!" She flicked on the light  
  
to reveal a short man, and a tall skeletal one. "Oh, hello, Peter." she said distastefully watching Wormatail.  
  
"Hello Leena!" Peter exclaimed, but she ignore and rushed over to 'Voldie'  
  
"Oh! You know, Vol-" she started but was cut of by the cold hiss of Voldemort  
  
"Don't you dare refer to me as 'Voldie'! You shall call me M'Lord, or The Dark Lord!"  
  
"Aw! You're breakin' my like heart!" Leena gasped clutching where her heart would be.  
  
"Wormtail!" The Dark Lord exclaimed "Y-yes?" "You may leave." with that Peter  
  
made his way out the open door.  
  
"So Voldie!" Leena started, and Voldemort let out a growl "Have you any new plot  
  
to destroy that wonderful child Mr. Potter?" he glared at her, "Why, yes Illume  
  
I have." He said in a cruel tone. "I want you to take the open defense against the dark arts job at  
  
that school." "Hogwarts? You mean you want me, to go right under Dumblie's nosie?" she asked in baby talk.  
  
"Yes." he hissed, "Dumbledore does not know you are a- you." "Okie Dokie!" Leena stated saluting him, and marched out.  
  
The Dark Lord sighed in relief as she shut the door.  
  
Author after note: That must be the shortest chapter in history! Please Rate! 


	2. The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Te...

Author note: In this chapter you'll find the Weasley twins, and they left school. I realize this! lets just say Mrs. Weasley made them go back... I wrote this before I read the fifth book.

Chapter 2-The New Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher

"Hey Ron!", the voice of one of the Weasley twins rang through the Great Hall. The two made their way to the Gryffindor table sitting themselves on either side of Ron and Harry. "Have you been to Defense Against the Dark Arts yet?" asked George beaming at Harry. "No." Harry replied looking slightly confused, "We have it next." Ron informed the twins. "You should listen to our new teacher." Fred said and then George took over, "She talks in baby talk." Ron laughed. "You're kidding!" Harry exclaimed, not believing their new teacher would talk like that. Fred shook his head, "Nope mate, and she lets you call her by her first name."

Harry and Ron wolfed down their lunches and head up to the third floor. There was a line of students, Gryffindors and Slytherins waiting to get into the class room. They muttered among themselves, talking over what their new professor might be like. A few minutes passed and finally the classroom door opened. There stood Leena her black hair done in a tight bun, dressed in purple robes. "Hello my students!" she said in the same high pitched squeal she used to address Voldemort. They all started at her. She spotted Harry standing next to Ron and Hermione. "Oh! Harry, dear!" she rushed over to him and gave him a hug. He stared slight frightened by Leena's action. He wasn't the only one all of them were staring at her. But she didn't seem to mind. Leena let go of him and straightened up. "Now students! Go into the class room!"

They hesitated but entered. "Now! I though we might make is and introduction day!" she beamed at them.  
"Yay! I see you agree!" The students stared at her confused, she seemed amused by this.  
"Who wants to go first?! You!" She said pointing to Hermione. Hermione rose, "My name is Hermione Granger..." "Oh, wonderful! You may take your seat Hermy!" Leena stated happily, "Oh, choose the next person please." Hermione pointed to Harry, who pointed to Ron. This continued as Leena gave them all nicknames. Draco's being 'Dracie Wakie'. "Oh, I know your father Dracie!" Leena had told him. "Well now I know all of you should know me!" Leena stated cheerfully "I'm Professor Illume, you may call me Leena!"


End file.
